With the rapid development of radio services, requirements on the transmission rate become higher and higher. International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced (IMT-ADVANCED) sets a goal of a maximum transmission rate of 1 Gbits/s. To achieve such a high transmission rate, a multi-carrier aggregation technology is put forward in the industry. That is, multiple carriers serve one terminal simultaneously. The multiple carriers may be continuous or discontinuous, and may be in a same band or in different bands. For example, in a 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) system, the maximum transmission bandwidth is 20 MHz. To support 1 GHz transmission, multiple continuous or discontinuous carriers less than or equal to 20 MHz may be aggregated together to serve one system simultaneously. If an interval between the aggregated carriers is relatively large, the multiple aggregated carriers are incapable of sharing a same radio frequency chain. For example, in LTE-A (LTE-advanced, LTE-advanced), if 2 wave bands which have respective center frequencies of 2.5 GHz and 3.5 GHz are aggregated together, each carrier needs to have its respective radio frequency chain. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a transceiver in a multi-carrier aggregation case. In a case that the MIMO (Multiple input multiple output, multiple input multiple output) technology is not used, one transmit antenna or receive antenna may correspond to multiple radio frequency chains, and each radio frequency chain corresponds to one or more carriers. In this case, baseband signals need to undergo a series of processing and combination in the radio frequency chain, so as to be transmitted by the transmit antenna. The signal received by the receive antenna needs to be divided by a demultiplexer into multiple radio frequency chains, where each radio frequency chain corresponding to a carrier performs down conversion, and then undergoes processing and changes into a baseband signal. To improve system capacity, the MIMO technology will be commonly used in a future communication system. That is, multiple antennas will be used at the transmit end and the receive end. FIG. 2 is a schematic structural diagram of a MIMO transceiver under a single-carrier condition. After being processed, the baseband signals may be transmitted through multiple antennas, or the signals are received through multiple antennas and processed into baseband signals.
In a future radio communication system, the carrier aggregation technology and the MIMO technology may be used simultaneously. Therefore, a communication system is put forward in the prior art, so that each component carrier use all antennas in a multi-antenna carrier aggregation scenario. However, such a setting manner consumes more resources.